


A Slip Of The Tongue

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: It took a moment before you realised what you had just said but when you did, your heart dropped and it felt like a train was hitting you at maximum speed.





	A Slip Of The Tongue

Rick was under you, between your legs, his arms around your thighs to pull you further against his mouth. You were a moaning mess on top of him, every lick of his tongue making your whole world shake and still, he was managing not to let you come. It was rare that he let you actually _sit on his face_ , the dominance of it was definitely not his cup of tea so the fact that he was still managing to be in control of your orgasm wasn’t surprising. By now, the torture had been going on for too long, he was denying you by now and it felt so good but unbearable at the same time. The thought about how powerful it would feel when you were actually allowed to come was comforting to the mind-numbing frustration you were feeling but still you wanted to yell, “Fuck, let me come, _please_.”

He hummed underneath you, nails digging into the skin on your inner thighs and he finally let go of whatever he had been holding back. It made you cry out as his mouth covered your slick pussy, taking your clit into his mouth and sucking harder than before. He was sucking, licking, lapping at your cunt and you felt yourself leak wetness but Rick didn’t care; you could feel him scoop it up with his tongue and it sounded obscene as wet noises filled the room.

It was then it happened, when your mind went blank the seconds before coming and your vision was on the edge to go white. You practically sobbed, involuntarily rocking your hips on him,  “Don’t stop, Daddy, don’t stop!”

In a second everything stopped and the orgasm you had wanted so bad drifted away from you again before you could grab it and pull it towards you. Rick pushed you away from his mouth to look up at you, and a long stretch of silence filled the room with awkwardness. It took a moment before you realised what you had just said but when you did, your heart dropped and it felt like a train was hitting you at maximum speed.

You had ruined everything, you knew you had, and the look upon Rick’s face made your heartbeat quicken as you bit your lip. He was staring at you in what seemed like disbelief, totally silent and not moving - so unlike him. Maybe he was kind enough to let you get off before leaving? You hoped.

When the silence had been going on for too long, you sat back on his chest and reached down to cup his face, “R-Rick, come on, it just slipped out. I am so sorry, please just… Can we forge-?”

You didn’t get to finish the last words because suddenly Rick pulled you right back onto his mouth, making you arch your back in surprise as his tongue and mouth went even more to work than just moments before. He gained eye contact with you and it was almost too intense to keep looking at him, felt like you were getting burned, but somehow you just could not look away either. His pupils were dilated, eyes filled with fire and what you could only categorise as pure lust as he absolutely devoured you.

Only when he needed to breathe, he pulled back and still, his gaze did not leave you, instead something happened and it took you completely by surprise, “S-say it again.”

“What?” You panted, brows raised at him and briefly, you wondered if he was playing you.

“Say it again,” Rick simply repeated before going back in, licking greedily between your folds to punctuate his sentence and to egg you on.

A gasp left your mouth, followed by a hesitant but clear “ _Mmhm… Daddy_ ” and it was definitely the right thing to say. He groaned underneath you, suddenly holding onto you tightly as he flipped the both of you around and it felt like air got knocked out of you as you landed hard on your back.

“ _More_ ,” Rick spread your lips open with his thumbs, taking your clit into his mouth again and you felt like you were slowly going insane. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his neck and shoulders, your hand coming down to run through his spiky hair.

“Make me come, Daddy! Please!” You heard yourself whine, moaning at the feel of his warm mouth on you once again. A finger entered you after that, followed by one more just moments after and it felt so good as they wiggled inside of you before curling to find your g-spot, “I- Daddy, I’m so close, just a little more.”

Rick was going faster, everything he did speeding up and becoming a lot more erratic just as your breath. You could feel yourself start to clench around his fingers, your toes curling and your head thrown backward to practically wail.

And then you were coming, harder than you ever had, and below you, Rick was observing your every move and sound. You keened and pulled his hair, shoulders shaking and your body tensing up before going completely slack, legs falling onto the mattress again, and you let orgasmic pulsating wash over you like a wave.

“Rick…” you sighed in absolute bliss a moment after, feeling tears sting at the corners of your eyes as you were coming down from the best high in your life. Rick studied you through his lashes, looking smug as ever and your hands fell from his hair.

“I-I think it’s Daddy no-now,” he replied, crawling up to lay by your side, a hand sprawled on your stomach, “H-how was that?”

“Absolutely perfect,” you sniffled, closing your eyes and you felt a few tears escape your eyes which Rick’s thumb gently brushed away, “I can’t even move, I feel numb and ecstatic at the same time.”

“Let me get you a glass of water,” Rick jumped up and when you opened your eyes once again, you could see how proud of himself he was as he left the room. He looked back at you as he opened the door to the bathroom, “Da-daddy, can’t have you dehydrated when he needs his dick sucked in- in a moment.”

God, you were in big trouble when it came to Rick Sanchez.


End file.
